Marielle Bellerose
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Marielle is a member of the Volturi guard, originally born in England. She is the mate of Felix and is gifted with the ability to "duplicate herself," an illusion that is designed to confuse the enemy. Biography ''Early Life '' She was born in England, in a small village notorious for it's constant witch hunts and burnings. Her parents were among those that picked out the so-called witches, and her parents were the ones that called for the blood of Jane and Alec, the ones that set up their burning. She was forced to attend each and every one, and watched in sick horror as people, from children her own age to old men and women would burn alive. Their screams gave her nightmares every night. When she was about twelve, she was attacked by an older man who claimed she was a witch. But he didn't want to burn her -- he raped her in the snowy woods only a mile from her house. She screamed and screamed, but no one ever came. Eventually she made her way home, bleeding. A week or so later this man was spreading it amongst the townspeople that she was a witch, as he had told her she was. Things became very bad for Marielle. When she went out to the market for her family, other children threw rocks at her and would even attack her. This went on for two entire years before it finally came to an end and her own father dragged her to the square for her burning, despite the fact that she was not a witch and her mother knew it. Before she was finished burning, Felix Volturi found her and brought her to the Volturi, where she was changed. She became a member of the guard, ranking just under Demetri and Felix. Roleplay History: She remained in Volterra, and did not get called out on any missions. In February of 2014, she got romantically involved with Felix, who had previously just been a close friend of hers. Physical Appearance She's small and petite, even for her physical age, very slender. She has a thin face and long hair that falls in tight, blonde curls to about the middle of her back. Her eyes were green when she was human, and are now of course red -- they have the shape of a cat, earning her the nickname Kitty Cat. She appears to be 14 or 15. Personality She's very charming and sweet most of the time, but has a dark side that makes her horrible at times. She laughs when Jane tortures people, at the few executions she's seen. She also enjoys playing mind games with people using her gift. Relationships Felix She and Felix started out as very close friends, beginning shortly after he found her burning and brought her to Volterra. They both had "feelings" for each other but did not act on it, the typical "They don't like/love me back." Finally, in February of 2014, over 1000 years after meeting each other, they became romantically involved. She puts Felix first over everything, including her coven. Aro She does not worship her master like Jane does, but she is extremely loyal to him and the Volturi. Only part of that is due to Chelsea's gift. Euphrasie Marielle was first introduced to Aro's hybrid daughter as a member of the guard, merely there to protect them. He eventually asked her to watch Euphrasie for the day, and upon reaching the child, they talked and bonded somewhat. Euphrasie gave her the nickname "Marielle, the Doll." She considers them to be good friends. Category:Original Characters Category:Original Volturi Guard Members Category:Vampires